Trudy Lombard
' Lombard, Trudy ' Appears in Memory in Death Personal Information *'General Description:' A vicious, sadistic woman. Just another predator.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 30 *'Age:' 58 *'Hair:' Reddish blond *'Eyes:' Grass green *'Relationships:' Bobby Lombard (son); Zana Lombard (daughter in law) *'Occupation:' Foster parent/Grifter Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 116 Description *Her hair was worn in a cap that had apparently exploded into curls and her skin was very white except for the pink on her cheeks, the pink on her lips. She was big-boned (soft and plump) with a Texas twang in her voice and smelled of roses.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 17, 18 *She had enjoyed being tended to and was lazy.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 96, 97 History *Eve’s first foster mother (in Summervale, Texas – just north of Lufkin); it’s been more than twenty years since they’ve seen each other.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 19, 38 *Trudy made ‘her girls’ wash in cold water morning and night (because they were filthy); she locked them in the dark; every day there were punishments like scrubbing the kitchen with a toothbrush.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 29 *She had eleven other children under her care over the years.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 63 *She had several body sculpting procedures over the last, roughly, dozen years. Face and body, tucks and nips. Nothing major but considerable work, and good work at that.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 126 *Trudy had once smashed up her own car, spray painted it and blamed the boy across the street.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 186, 187, 197 *Trudy fostered Zana Lombard, though Trudy did not know this as Zana was previously known as Marnie Ralston and staged her own death in Club Zed.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 212, 346 *Other foster children: Carly Tween and Maxie Grant (incomplete list) Homicide Information *TOD: 01:28 (1:28 AM) Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 105 *COD: Multiple blows to the back of Trudy’s head with a blunt instrument.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 93, 94 *Morris notes that Trudy’s other injuries were older by twenty-four hours or more (incurred about thirty hours before fatal blows).Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 105, 125 *Morris believes the head injuries were caused by the same weapon as the earlier injuries to her body. Eve and Morris agree that she gave herself the previous beating.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 125, 156-158 Interesting Facts *Trudy saw, and recognized, Dallas on screen when Dallas was being interviewed about the Icove case and the Quiet Birth fiasco.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 20, 31 *On their trip to New York, the Lombard family stayed in the West Side Hotel (Trudy stayed in room four-fifteen).Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 49, 75, 86 *Trudy visited Roarke and told him she wanted two million dollars or she’d go to a reporter and tell them about Eve and what she was like as a child. Trudy kept files on all her foster girls. Roarke scared her and she ran away.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 46, 49 *She beat herself with a sock filled with credits, striking her face, her hip, her thigh, then the belly, to make it appear she had been attacked and roughed up.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 76 *After Trudy left Roarke’s office, she stopped by Blossom Boutique and National Bank to get the makings for her sap.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 180, 239 References Lombard, Trudy Lombard, Trudy Lombard, Trudy Lombard, Trudy